Timon and The Mammals (1983)
397Movies' TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Timon (The Lion King) * Simon Seville - Himself * Theodore Seville - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Dave Seville - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Brittany Miller - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Jeanette Miller - Herself * Eleanor Miller - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n Dale Rescue Ranger) * Mrs. Miller - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Grandma Seville - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Grandpa Seville - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Uncle Harry - Himself * Sherlock Holmes - Himself * Dr. Watson - ??? * Professor Moriarty - ??? * Simon Smith - Himself * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Himself * Happy the Butler - ??? * Dr. Simonize - Himself * Trusty - Himself * Montana - Herself * Dr. Buford Bubbles - ??? Seasons: # Timon and The Mammals (1983) (Season 1) # Timon and The Mammals (1983) (Season 2) # Timon and The Mammals (1983) (Season 3) # Timon and The Mammals (1983) (Season 4) # Timon and The Mammals (1983) (Season 5) # Timon and The Mammals (1983) (Season 6) # Timon and The Mammals (1983) (Season 7) # Timon and The Mammals (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Mammal Adventure * Timon and The Mammals Meet Frankenstein * Timon and The Mammals Meet the Wolfman See Also: * The Timon Show * 2015 TV spoof Trivia: * This the 8th TV Spoof * Marlene was Jeanette * Theodore and Eleanor were Chip and Gadget in Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers, and Chip and Gadget are Theodore and Eleanor in this spoof. Gallery: Timon in The Lion Guard.jpg|Timon as Alvin Seville Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Simon Seville as Himself Chip in the Chip 'n' Dale Shorts.jpg|Chip as Theodore Seville Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Brittany Miller Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Herself Gadget Hackwrench Yelling.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Eleanor Miller Max Taylor.png|Max Taylor as Dave Seville Mina Aino.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Miss Miller Uncle Harry-0.jpg|Uncle Harry as Himself Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1576.jpg|Wendy Darling as Olivia Simon Le Simon.jpg|Simon Le Simon as Himself Simon Seville as Sherlock Holmes in Elementary, My Dear Simon.png|Sherlock Holmes as Himself Simon Seville as Simon Smith in Bigger.png|Simon Smith as Himself Jeanette Miller as Annabelle in Bigger.png|Annabelle as Herself Simon Seville as Professor Fossy.png|Professor Fossy as Himself Simon Seville as Batmunk.jpg|Batmunk as Himself B 41-KlordaneFingers3 4.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Roland Bellyache Saratoga Jones.png|Saratoga Jones as Himself Simon Seville as Mr. Speck in Star Wreck - The Absolutely Final Frontier.png|Mr. Speck as Himself Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize.jpg|Dr. Simonize as Himself Erol-0.jpg|Erol as Mr. Pinkie Jeanette Miller as Bess Blueheart in Chip Tracy.png|Bess Blueheart as Herself Simon Seville as Dr. Laboritory in Chip Tracy.png|Dr. Laboritory as Himself Simon Seville as Trusty.jpg|Trusty as Himself Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:397Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof